This invention relates generally to inkjet printer devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a printing device composed of both multiple recording mechanisms for printing images onto recording media.
It is generally known to record information on recording media, e.g., paper, textiles, fabric, mylar, transparencies, and the like, by discharging ink and depositing it onto the recording media. According to one type of inkjet printer, ink is typically supplied substantially continuously over a plurality of resistors generally located beneath the openings of the nozzles. In use, certain of the resistors are activated, i.e., heated, to rapidly heat a component in the ink above its boiling point causing vaporization of the ink component resulting in ejection of a drop of the ink. According to another type of inkjet printer, ink is typically supplied substantially continuously over a plurality of piezoelectric elements located beneath the openings of the nozzles. In this type of printer, certain of the piezoelectric elements are caused to deform at a relatively rapid rate, thereby generating a compressive force causing the ink to be ejected.
The selection of either thermal inkjet systems or piezoelectric systems is often based upon the respective printing capabilities of each system. For example, thermal inkjet systems are typically characterized as having a relatively high nozzle packing and nozzle count. One result of this type of configuration is that a relatively high resolution, e.g., 600 dpi or more, may be achieved through use of the thermal inkjet systems. One drawback to thermal inkjet systems is the relative high cost of ink, especially for non-standard colors. Thermal inkjet systems typically require the ink to contain small particle sizes with a certain water content level to achieve the necessary print quality. As a result, ink manufacturers can produce the non-standard ink colors but these inks are relatively specialized and in small demand. Accordingly, the non-standard ink colors are relatively difficult and expensive to obtain.
Piezoelectric systems are oftentimes selected when resolution is relatively less important and/or when it is desired to print with specialized inks. For example, piezoelectric systems may be selected when it is desired to print spot colors, e.g., colors that are premixed prior to printing on print media. In addition, piezoelectric systems may utilize a relatively wider array of inks because they do not vaporize ink to eject it through the nozzles. Piezoelectric systems are typically capable of using inks having a much larger range of viscosities and may handle a larger range of rheologies as compared to thermal inkjet systems. Thus, it may be possible to use existing inks in piezoelectric systems. For example, piezoelectric systems may use inks currently utilized in conventional silkscreen textile printing.
One drawback to piezoelectric systems is that it is relatively difficult and expensive to pack a substantially large number of nozzles onto a printhead. One result of the relatively low number of nozzles in piezoelectric systems is that throughput is oftentimes compromised in comparison to the use of thermal inkjet systems. For example, conventional piezoelectric systems may include nozzle packing equivalent to 180 dots per inch (dpi), whereas conventional thermal inkjet systems may include nozzle packing equivalent to 600 dpi. In one respect, the lower nozzle packing and nozzle count in piezoelectric systems equates to a higher per nozzle cost for piezoelectric systems in comparison to thermal inkjet systems. In another respect, the lower resolution printing capability of piezoelectric systems oftentimes renders it more difficult to print smooth transitions between colors as compared to thermal systems. Furthermore, it may be relatively difficult to print features such as text and line art at relatively high resolutions because of the occurrences of rough edges and poor readability.
According to an aspect, the present invention pertains to a printer device. The printer device includes a first recording mechanism operable to deliver a first recording material to a recording medium according to a first manner. The printer device also includes a second recording mechanism operable to deliver a second recording material to the recording medium according to a second manner. The second manner of delivery of the second recording material from the second recording mechanism is substantially different than the first manner of delivery of the first recording material from the first recording mechanism.
According to another aspect, the present invention pertains to a method for printing onto a recording medium. In the method, a first recording material is applied onto the recording medium with a first recording mechanism and a second recording material is also applied onto the recording medium with a second recording mechanism. In addition, the manner of applying the first recording material substantially differs from the manner of applying the second recording material.
In comparison to known printing mechanisms and techniques, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain advantages, including some or all of the following: (1) greater flexibility in the types of recording materials useable in the printing mechanism; (2) greater number of printing options; (3) increased throughput by enabling printing with various types of recording mechanisms during a single printing operation. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other advantages and benefits of various embodiments of the invention upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the below-listed drawings.